1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication device including a touch screen and method of operating the same in which a menu list is scrolled in response to the touch screen being touched.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various new technologies have been widely applied to mobile communication devices such as mobile phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs). For example, Phase change Random Access Memory (PRAM) chips are used as core chips in mobile communication devices. In addition, ultra high pixel Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) chips are being used as camera modules included with the mobile devices. Touch screens and double-sided liquid crystal displays (LCD) are also being used as displays for the mobile communication devices.
However, because the mobile communication devices are compact and portable, the amount of area used for the displays is limited. Further, the mobile devices also include keypads allowing the user to input information into the device. The keypad further limits the space available for the display. This disadvantageously reduces the available size of the displays used in the mobile communication devices.